


The Boiling Rock

by Ellarosey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellarosey/pseuds/Ellarosey
Summary: The story takes place during the Boiling Rock episodes. After breaking into the Boiling Rock, Zuko is shocked to find a familiar face there. And after sacrificing themselves to help Zuko and the others escape, will they survive? And if so will it be at a devastating cost?
Comments: 2





	1. A New Adventure

Chapter One: A New Adventure  
Zuko’s Pov 

“No one can make tea like Uncle,” I chuckled as I poured some tea into cups for everyone, “but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?”

“Sure.” Said Aang. 

“I like jokes.” Ava exclaimed.

“Okay.” I tried to think of the joke, “Well I can't remember how it starts, but the punchline is something like, leaf me alone I'm bushed!"

No one responded and a few of the kids rolled their eyes. I felt my cheeks turn red from embarrassment. 

“Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it.” I nervously laughed.

“Right…” Smirked Katara, “Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing.”

Everyone else laughed and I just rolled my eyes. Maybe a bad joke was what they needed. 

“It's nice to get a chance to relax a little and hang out with each other,” I heard Ava say, “it almost never happens.”

“I agree.” I said as I handed her and Teo a cup of tea.

When I approached Sokka I noticed that he seemed a little off. 

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course you can.” 

“Thanks.” He stood up and walked to where Appa was.

Appa woke up and looked at us as we walked past him. When we were completely out of everyone’s view I was able to ask him what was going on.  
“So, what's going on?” 

“If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?” 

“What do you mean? Who was captured?”

“When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be.”

“I can't tell you.” I muttered as I thought of the Fire Nation prisons. All of them are in horrible condition and many prisoners have died from disease and hunger. I remember the first night that I visited Uncle Iroh, the guards were pulling a dead body out from a cell. I still can’t imagine what he went through.

“What? Why not?”

“Trust me, knowing would just make you feel worse.” I turned to leave, but he stopped me.

“It's my dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through. Please.”

“It's not good, Sokka.” 

“Please.” He begged.

“My guess is,” I took a deep breath, “they were taken to the Boiling Rock.”

“What's that?”

“It’s the highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable.”

“So, where is this place?”

“Why do you need to know? What are you planning?”

“Nothing,” But then he paused. “Boy, you're so paranoid.”

“It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here.”

“Thanks, Zuko.” He then let out a dramatic yawn that I knew was fake. “Just knowing makes me feel better.”

“Yeah, I'm sure it does.” I said sarcastically, but I knew what he was planning.

That prison will kill him the moment he stepped into it, and I wasn’t going to let that happen. So that night when everyone was asleep, I quietly climbed into Appa’s Saddle and waited for him to come.

“Not up to anything, huh?” I asked as soon as I saw Sokka’s head above the saddle.

“Ahhh!” He yelled as he fell off Appa and landed onto the ground. “Fine!” “You caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?” 

“I'm never happy.” I smirked as I glared back at him.

“Look,” He explained as he picked up the items that fell out from his bag, “I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea, it was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake, and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me Zuko.” He pushed me aside and began to climb up onto Appa's saddle.

“You need to regain your honor?” I sighed, “Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you.”

“No, I have to do this alone.”

“How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares.” 

Sokka stopped climbing, and sighed as he looked back at me.

“We'll take my war balloon.”


	2. Risks

Chapter Two: Risks  
Zuko’s Pov  
Hours later the sun was well above the sky, indicating that it was either late morning or early afternoon. But for this entire time we both stayed quiet and avoided talking to each other. 

“Pretty clouds.” Sokka said as he was awkwardly trying to break the silence.

“Yeah... fluffy....”

He began to whistle.

“What?” 

“What? Oh, I didn't say anything. But you know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons.”

“No kidding?”

That surprised me, because I never would have guessed that they would have a friend that would help the Firenation in the war. But knowing my nation, they probably stole it for someone. 

“Yep, a balloon ... but for war.”

I smirked, “If there's one thing my dad's good at, it's war.”

“Yeah, it seems to run in the family.” 

“Hey, hold on not everyone in my family is like that!”

“I know, I know, you've changed.”

“I meant my uncle.” I sighed as I tried to remember him. Is he doing alright? What would he say now? What would he think of my decision to join the Avatar? Would he be proud?

“He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down.” 

I am still ashamed of my mistake. I have to make this up to him somehow. Even if it means I die.   
“I think your uncle would be proud of you.” Sokka said, trying to cheer me up. “I mean leaving your home to come help us? That's hard.”

“It wasn't that hard.” But I immediately regretted saying that.

“Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?”

“Her name was Song. She was the only one, other than my Uncle who helped me to find my way. I probably wouldn’t be here without her help.”

Sokka smiled and looked back at me with interest. “Sounds like you like her?” He chuckled.

“Yeah.” I wonder what she's doing now. Did she ever return back home to her people? I hope they received the supplies they needed. 

I sighed, “Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor, but she was different. And I just couldn't drag her into it.”

“My first girlfriend turned into the moon.”

I was shocked for a moment, and I briefly looked up at the sky. But then I remembered everything that happened at the Northern Water Tribe. I glanced back at Sokka. “That's rough, buddy.” 

As the day wore we still didn’t talk to each other much. When nightfall eventually came, Sokka was already asleep. I glanced around where we were at. 

“There it is.” I announced and Sokka immediately woke up. “There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught.”

I had a bad feeling that something was wrong. Something just didn’t seem right as we came closer and closer to the prison, but before I could even react I instantly knew what was going to happen. 

“We're going down!” The balloon's not working anymore!”

“The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly!”   
“So what are we supposed to do?!” 

“I don't know! Crash-landing?”

“What?!” Sweat started pouring down my face, but it was too late to do anything. 

The balloon immediately slid along the boiling water. We were going to drown, but the balloon hit the base of a rock. Which untimely saved our lives by ejecting us out onto the hard ground before we hit the boiling water. 

“How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?”

I looked at the destroyed war balloon. That was the only way out. If they found us, we’ll be lucky if they kept us here. 

“We'll figure something out! I suspected it might be a one-way ticket.”

“What?! You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?!”

“My dad might be here! I had to come and see!”

“Uncle always said I never thought things through. But this ... this is just crazy!!” 

“Hey, I never wanted you to come along in the first place!” He said as he rushed to gather the parts of the balloon. “And for the record, I always think things through! But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time, I'm playing it by ear. So there!” He snapped as he kicked the rest of the balloon into the water. 

“What are you doing?!” 

“It doesn't work anyway! And we don't want anyone to find it or we’ll be killed right then and there!”

“I hope you know what you're doing.” I muttered as we both glanced at the prison. “There's no turning back now.”


	3. The Boiling Rock

Chapter Three: The Boiling Rock  
Zuko’s Pov 

“I hope these disguises work.” I said as I pulled a guard uniform on. 

“They will. We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible.”

As quietly as we could, we walked out of the room and tried not to catch anyone’s attention. Suddenly a series of guards ran by. I glanced at them, and tried to figure out what was going on. One of the guards immediately ran back and looked at us.

“Guards!” He yelled. “There's a scuffle in the yard! Come on!”

“Yes Sir.” 

We quickly ran out into the courtyard, but I had a bad feeling that something was gaping to happen. When we arrived we were greeted by prisoners who were gathered in a circle as the guards moved through to the inside.

“I didn't do anything!” I heard a prisoner yell. “I'm going back to my cell!”

I glanced at the prisoner. Something about them seemed familiar, as if I saw them before. But I never saw him before. He looked like he was around my age. Something about them seemed familiar as if I met them before. But I knew that I’ve never seen them before. He didn’t look like the other prisoners, with tan skin and brown hair. But his green eyes stood out from everyone else’s hazel or brown color. He seemed a little older than I was, nineteen at most. But what shocked me the most was the fact that he had a missing arm. 

A shiver went down my spine. “What do they do to the prisoners here?” 

“Stop right there, Sen Su!” The guard yelled at him as he was about to attack him with a firewhip. 

The realization hit me like one of Azula’s lightning bolts. That was Lee’s brother. I immediately tried to step in. But I felt Sokka grab my arm to stop me.

“We can't blow our cover.”

“I've had it with your unruly behavior!” The guard angrily said as he approached Sen Su. 

“What did I do?” He muttered.

“He wants to know what he did.” The guard laughed. “Isn't that cute?” He asked as he looked at the both of us. 

“Uh, very cute, sir.” Sokka quickly replied.

I nodded my head. I couldn’t stand looking at those who hurt people willingly just for something such power or pride. The most deadly of killers. 

“You didn't bow down when I walked by, Sen Su!” 

“What? That's not a prison rule!”

“Do it!”

“Make me!” 

I was surprised he said that without hesitation. I doubt he didn’t know the consequences, yet he still stood his ground. We both knew what was going to happen though.

“Wasn’t the guard going to attack him?” Sokka whispered.

“Wait for it.” 

I knew what was going to happen next, every coward does this if they don’t have the guts to face someone head on. 

The guard immediately sent a fireblast toward Sen Su, but he blocked it without getting burnt. Just when he was about to attack the guard, two other guards grabbed him and held him back. 

“Tsk, tsk, attacking a guard is prohibited! You're going in the cooler!”

“You!” The guard yelled as he immediately pointed at me. “Help me take him in!”

“Meet back here in an hour.” I whispered as I ran up to Sen Su and the guard.  
We walked back inside the prison and dragged Sen Su into the cooler. As soon as I opened the door a wave of freezing air hit me. It shook me down to my bones. I can’t imagine being put inside of there. 

“The warden will deal with you soon.” The guard said and he slammed the door shut. 

We stood there for a while. When suddenly I heard the sound of several guards coming our way. 

“It's the warden! Look alive!” 

I looked around to see the Warden coming towards us with some guards. There was no doubt he was coming for Sen Su. 

“Open the door.” He demanded. 

I quickly opened the door, and the Warden stepped inside the cooler. 

“So Sen Su, I hear you used firebending to try to escape. You should know better.

“I wasn't trying to escape.”

“He's lying! I saw it with my own eyes.” The guard said. 

“No one has ever, ever escaped from here. I'd sooner jump in the Boiling Lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it. Now go back to your shivering.”

We stood there for awhile after that, and as more time passes the worse I felt for him. Finally when our shift was up, and the other guard was out of sight. I immediately opened the door. 

“What do you want?”. 

“I’m here to help. Listen I met your brother and-

His expression quickly changed when I mentioned his brother. “Lee? How’s he doing?” 

“He’s doing fine, but he needs you. Just like any other brother.”

He silently agreed as I continued.

“My friend and I came here to bust him out of here, but we can bring you back to your family. We need all the help we can get.”

What do you need me to do?” 

“For now wait, I’ll come to you when we find his Dad. Then we’ll leave.” 

“Okay.”

I let him out of there and headed to where the other guards were. 

“Hey, new guy!” I glanced around and saw a few guards at a table. 

“I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax.”

“But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head.”

It was convincing enough, because the guards started to laugh hysterically.

“Give it a week, he’ll better loosen up by then.” 

“Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?” 

“No, you can't date the female guards.” 

“Trust me, you don't want to.” 

Before I could react the female guard threw a cup at him, which caused everyone around us to laugh.

“No, that's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right?” 

The other guards nodded. 

“So what about war prisoners?”  
When I went back to the yard. I saw Sokka standing on the balcony looking for his dad. I approached him while trying not to draw any attention to him or myself, but I knew that we were going to draw a lot of attention. How was I going to explain this to him?

“Hey there, fellow guard. How’s it going?”

“Zuko?”

“Shhh! Listen, I asked around the lounge. And I’m sorry, but there are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here.”

“What?! Are you sure, did you double-check?!!”

“Yeah, I'm sure. I’m so sorry, I wish he was here just as much as you do. But he’s not, and we have to leave before they find out.”

“No!” Sokka yelled as he started to bang his fists against the wall in anger. “No! No! NO!”

“I'm really sorry, Sokka. Really I am.”

“So we came all this way for nothing?! I failed ... again.”

“Listen, I found an Earth Kingdom soldier whose brother I met not too long ago. And I’m sure they’re others as well. The least we can do is bring them back to their families.”

“Yep, bring them back to their families.”

What would Uncle say? I wondered

Suddenly I had an idea. 

“Sometimes, clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich! So ... when life seems hard ...take a bite out of the silver sandwich!”

“Maybe we haven't failed after all!” Sokka exclaimed as he rushed over to the railing.

“That's the spirit! I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying.”  
“No, what you said made no sense at all. But look …It's Suki!”

He pointed to a girl with short brown hair and dark blue eyes in the courtyard who looked around Song’s age. But her entire right arm was covered in painful looking blisters. 

“Prisoners, back in your cells!” 

Before I could even say anything Sokka dashed out of the courtyard to find her.


	4. Caught

Chapter Four: Caught  
Zuko’s Pov

Come on Sokka, hurry up. Anyone could come anytime, come on!

“Excuse me,” A female guard said as she approached the cell, “I need to get into that cell.”

“No, you can't go in there! The lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you.”

“Step aside, fool!” 

Before she could even touch the door I grabbed her arm and forced her around, and then slammed her against the door she wouldn’t move.

“What are you doing?!” She screamed as she tried to fight me.

She tried to retaliate, but she didn’t succeed. She tried to kick me, and I had to pull her up from the ground so she wouldn’t tackle me. Before she could scream I covered her mouth. I glanced at the door and Sokka quickly came out.

“A little late now Sokka!” I muttered. 

Suddenly a sharp pain went through my hand, but before I could even react the guard pulled my hand off of her mouth and started to scream hysterically. 

“Guard, help! He’s an impostor! Arrest him!”  
Sokka looked at me with a blank stare, his eyes were full of guilt. But I didn’t need to know what he was going to say. The expression in his face already said it. 

I’m so sorry Zuko. 

“Get him off me and arrest him!” 

Sokka slowly approached us, grabbed me, and pulled my hands behind my back. 

“You're under arrest!”

He walked me away, but when we were out of her sight he whispered, “Don't worry, I'll figure it out.”

“Let’s hope, otherwise we’ll both be dead.”

An hour later I was alone in a dark room that didn’t even have a window. I couldn’t do anything but wait for what was going to happen next. All of the sudden I heard the door open.

“Well, well, well, I never expect that I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko.”

“How did you know who I am?” I demanded as I immediately stood up. 

“How could I not? You’re now the Fire Nations most wanted Criminal.”

I wasn’t even surprised. After all that happened, I wouldn’t be surprised if he killed me now.

“I don't even care! I don’t care what you’ll do to me!”

“Quiet! You're my special prisoner now. And you'd best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down, why they'd tear you to shreds in seconds.”

“So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my father to come collect a reward or something like that?”

“Oh, in due time, believe me, I intend to collect.” He smirked and he walked out and slammed the door shut. 

I was alone again, and for who knows how long? I can’t believe how badly I screwed up. I had to get us out of here. When the bell finally rang I quickly ran out of the door to look for the other.I glanced around and saw prisoners leaving their cells. I quickly ran over to a group of prisoners who were mopping the floors. Just as I was about to grab a mop that same girl with the blistered arm gave me a death glare. 

“Wait,” I tried to touch her shoulder to get her attention, but she immediately slapped me. “Weren’t you the girl who Sokka loves?”

She pushed me up against the wall, ready to attack me. “Who told you?!” She hissed. 

I didn’t expect her to be that strong. She looked as if she alone could take down a group of guards. 

“I came here with Sokka to help him find his dad. Don’t worry!”

“Why should I believe you?! You aren’t exactly the trustworthy type!”

“What do you mean?......Do I know you from somewhere?”

“You can say that!”

“Suki relax!” 

I glanced around and saw Sen Su looking at the both of us.

He glanced at me with a puzzled expression. “Weren’t you a-”

“I know! It’s a long story, but I’m still here to help.”

“Watch out from this one Sen Su. If you haven’t picked it up yet, he’s the Firelord’s son.” 

In an instant they both looked at me with extreme anger in their eyes. It looked like they were about to kill me right then and there. 

“You!”  
“Wait I can explain!”

“No need to. I’ve told him about everything you’ve done.”

“Wait please!” But Sen Su grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, and he started to choke me.

“You Son of a Bitch!! You probably burnt down my entire village!! How can you dare speak about my family in front of me!! You’re the reason why I’m here!!” 

“Please,” I choked out, but his grip on my neck immediately started to tighten. “I’m trying to….. end the war! That’s why….I left my Nation and joined the Avatar! I promise….I don’t mean anyone any harm! I’m trying to do my part to...to end this War!” 

“Give us one reason to believe you!” 

“Oh, good, you guys have met.” 

I glanced at the girl and her expression immediately softened, but then she quickly glared at me. 

“Actually, we met a long time ago. But you clearly don’t remember it, do you?” 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what I did. But whatever I did, I'm sorry. Really I am.” 

“Yeah right, how can you forget that you burned down my village!” 

Memories from that day started to flood my mind. I remember riding the rhinos that I sent to attack Aang. I remember the girls with the fans who fought to protect their people. And remember that I remember the houses that were on fire.

“I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Not enough of an apology. Your Nation alone has caused millions of people to die. Because of you my father is dead.”

“What! What happened to him?!” 

“None of your business! Don’t worry though, I’m not afraid to avenge him.” He started choking me so hard that I was beginning to lose my vision from the lack of oxygen. 

“Uh, excuse me sorry to bother you, but that’s my friend you holding there.”

Sen Su glanced at Suki and she nodded. His grip on my throat immediately loosened and I fell on the floor coughing hysterically. Relief flooded my head as I finally managed to take a few deep breaths.

“You know who this is?”

“Yes, I do. I know that he is the prince of the Fire Nation, I know that. But he’s saved me and my friends so many times. I probably won’t be here without his help.”

“You trust this guy?”

Suki nodded. “He came here to save us. I trust him with my life.”

“Great! So what’s your plan?”

“Okay, so I checked out the coolers again, and the point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So, they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well, to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?”

“Just get to the point, Sokka.”

“It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water!” 

Suki and Sen Su exchanged a worried glance. 

“The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?” 

“I'm telling you, it'll work. I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing-bang-boom, we're home free.”

“But how are you going to get the cooler out?” 

“First we need someone to unbolt the cooler, from the inside.” 

“Oh, I can get you inside.” 

Ten minutes later we had a plan. I had to be the one who’ll go into the cooler because I was the only firebender, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to get out of here, because it was only a matter of time before they’d kill us. 

“Hey! What are you, stupid? Watch where you're going!” 

“Hey, you watch who you're shoving!” 

“I think you mean whom I'm shoving!”

He then pushed me on the ground and started punching me. I could hear the other prisoners cheering us on in the background. 

“I need backup over here!” Sokka yelled. 

Just as he was about to tackle me to the ground I sent a blast towards him. He dodged it without any effort. 

“No firebending! Into the cooler!”

Two other guards tackled me onto the ground and dragged me away. I glanced back at Sen Su and Suki who had a smug expression on their faces’.

The guards threw me into the cooler at the end of the hallway. Before I entered it, I could easily tell that I wasn’t leaving anytime soon. When they opened the door a wave of freezing air hit me, and they pushed me in there and locked the door. It was freezing in there, and every bone in my body shook, but I had to get to work. I quickly took out the wrench Sokka gave me earlier and unscrewed every bolt I saw. 

An hour later, I saw the door open.   
“I can take you back to your cell, if you've learned your lesson.”

“Yes, I have ... completely.” I uncovered my shirts that held all of the nuts and bolts. 

“I got Suki and Sen Su out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore.” 

Suddenly I heard some voices down the hallway. 

“Someone's coming!” I quickly pushed Sokka into the cooler and slammed the door shut. 

“Yeah, new arrivals are coming in at dawn.” 

“Anybody interesting?” 

“Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, a couple traitors, some war prisoners,”

I glanced back at Sokka when I heard those words. His face was filled with shock and worry. 

“Though I did hear there might be a pirate.” 

“No fooling!” 

“War prisoners. It could be your father.”

“I know!” 

“Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?”

“I don't know! Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom, all of our freedom, on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?”

“It's your call, Sokka.” 

An hour later we were rolling the cooler down the prison walls. I glanced around and saw Suki and Sen Su, and they quickly ran over to us to help.   
“Took you guys long enough!” Sen Su snapped. 

“Whatever. Everybody in the cooler. Let's go!”

He ran over to a spot close to where we were at. What wa she doing? 

I went over to where he was at and saw that his Water Tribe clothes were underneath the rock. But he didn’t pick them up, he just looked at them.

“Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance.”

“Wait!” Suki approached Sokka. “Your dad?”

“If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail.”

“No, it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out.”

“That supposed to make me feel better?” 

“Yes. Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again-

“Seriously! Not helping!”

I grabbed his shoulder. “You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail.”

“Are you guys going to leave with us? This could be your only chance.” Sen Su said. 

“No. I'm staying. You guys go.”

He looked at Suki and held her close. “You've been here long enough.”

“I'm not leaving without you, Sokka.” 

“I'm staying, too.” I said.

I glanced back at Sen Su. “Go, your family needs you.”  
He nodded as he pushed the cooler into the boiling lake. “It seems I’ve misjudged you.” 

We watched him as he drifted away from our sight.

We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake. Because there’s no going back now. Not now. Not ever.


	5. Maybe Today

Chapter Five: Maybe Today  
Zuko’s Pov 

As daybreak came we slowly walked back up to the prison without even saying the word. I took one last glance at the cooler and headed back to my cell, but before I took another step forward I heard a howl that made my heart skip a beat. 

“Guards! Secure the perimeter and lock down the prisoners! Now!”

“What’s going on?”

I glanced around the area and to my shock I saw the cooler being pulled back to the prison.

“The plan failed! He’s caught! Come on!”  
We dashed up the stairs to where the gondola was heading. We quickly hid behind a wall to avoid the other guards. 

“This is it. If my dad's not there, we've risked everything for nothing.”

Suki held Sokka's hand. “We had to.” 

“Come on, come on …” 

When the gondola landed on the island more guards immediately came running toward it. I glanced around and saw the Warden approaching the cart that held the prisoners. The door opened and a large man with a tattoo and nose ring came off the gondola.  
“Is that him?” 

“My dad doesn't have a nose ring!” 

“Okay! just double checking. Yeesh.”

Slowly, one by one, each of the prisoners walked off the gondola. I didn’t know what his dad looked like, but I could tell that there wasn’t much of a chance he was there due to Sokka’s worried expression. 

“Where is he?” Sokka whispered as he frantically looked at the last of the prisoners who came off the cart, but his dad didn’t appear. “That's it?! That can't be it!!” 

“I'm so sorry Sokka.” Suki said as she rubbed his back. 

“NO! We failed again, and this time we’re not going to get out of here!” 

I didn’t know what to do. His dad isn’t here, and then what will happen to us? If they find out we’re here, we’ll be dead. 

“Hey, you! Get off the gondola now!”

We watched as a man stepped out of the cart. He had the same dark blue eyes as Sokka and Katara, and I immediately knew who it was. 

“Dad…” 

“Line 'em up for the warden!” 

I watched as the prisoners were lined up, and tried to guess what crimes they’ve committed. One prisoner I immediately recognized. The pirate. I wonder what he did to have him end up here, but then I remembered that Zhou hired him to kill me. Anger boiled up inside me as I remembered the assassination attempt. If Uncle left sooner, I would’ve surely died right then and there. I remember him having to drag me out of the freezing water, after almost drowning to death. But to this day I still hear ringing in my ears from the incident. 

I glanced around and saw Sokka as he tried to get in front of the other guards.

“Excuse me, coming through. The warden wants me over there. Sorry!”

“Don’t screw this is Sokka!” I whispered as I held my breath.  
When he finally managed to make it into the front row, the warden approached the new prisoners.

“Welcome to the Boiling Rock. I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well, I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true, as long as you do everything I say.”

He stopped in front of Sokka’s father who was looking down.

“Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you.” He ordered. 

“No.” 

“Oh? You'd rather look at my shoes?” Then take a look!” 

He raised his left leg and dragged Hakoda by his handcuffs down onto the floor, and kept his foot firmly pressed on his handcuffs.

“I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong-willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye!”

Hakoda reluctantly lifted his head to look the warden in the eye and glared hatefully at him. 

“See, isn't that better? You will all do as I say or pay the price. You will all-“

He was beginning to walk forward only for Hakoda to lift his left handcuff slightly, which tripped the warden and caused him to fall flat on the ground. I heard Sokka as he stifled a chuckle. Two guards were standing behind rush to the warden.

“Are you okay, sir?” One of them asked. 

“I'm fine!” He yelled. “Now get these prisoners out of my sight!”

He stormed away impatiently, as the prisoners filed one behind the other and were led down a stairwell into what I assume to be the prison hold. I glanced over at Sokka as he ran to find his dad.


	6. Soon

Chapter Six: Soon  
Zuko’s Pov 

“Zuko, are you there?” 

“I'm here.” 

“I just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together.”

“What are you doing here?” Someone asked. 

I head my breath. This could go two ways, and we all didn’t want a certain outcome. 

“Well, um ...I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!”

“Great job Sokka.” I thought sarcastically. “Really convincing.”

“Well, you'll have to do that later. He's coming with us.”

Why me? I had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well. 

“Why?” Sokka asked. 

“Because we have orders straight from the warden, that's why!” The guard said with an irritated expression. 

“Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?” 

“Fine, ten seconds.”

My door opened and Sokka came in. 

“Quick! Grab something that I can punch.”

I scanned the room and saw a bundled up mattress. I pulled it to my chest and Sokka began to punch the mattress. 

“We have a new plan, but it's gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour.”  
Before I could even respond the door opened. Sokka immediately grabbed me and began to fight me to look convincing for the guards that entered the room.

“All right, that's enough!” One of the guards grabbed me and pulled us apart. 

They dragged me down a narrow dark hallway. I looked around frantically for some clue to what was happening, but I didn’t find one. I had no clue what was going on.

“What are you doing? Where are you taking me?”

They didn’t even respond. 

Suddenly we approached a door at the end of the hallway, and they threw me into an interrogation room. They then locked the door and walked away. 

“Wait! I didn't do anything wrong!”

“Oh come on now.”

My heart sank as soon as I heard their voice. 

“We all know that's a lie, Zuzu.” 

I slowly turned around, and to my horror, my sister was staring back at me with a wicked smile.

*************************

“How did you know I was here?”

“Because I know you so well. Zuzu.” 

“But, how-

“You really believed that the Warden would be quiet? You really are an idiot.”

“Why haven’t you taken me back to the homeland? You probably were sent by Dad to capture me. I can’t imagine what Dad must be thinking knowing full well now that you lied to him.”

She smirked, “Dad doesn’t even know you’re here. In due time you will soon find out my reasons.” 

She left the room and locked the door behind her. I was alone in that room with no idea what was going to happen next. 

With no other option I sat down on the floor and tried to think of something to do, but with no luck. She must have come here to capture my friends, and she’ll probably keep me here until she's done torturing them to death. I would gladly be tortured on their behalf just for them to escape. They wouldn’t stand a chance against her. But I knew that couldn’t take their places, even if by some miracle I did escape. 

“What’s going to happen next?” I asked myself outloud in frustration. 

Before I knew it the Fire Nation was going to destroy this world and kill more innocent lives!

“We'll be okay,” a soft voice said, “and I’m here to help you end this War.” 

I knew that voice. I will always know that voice. But it couldn't be.   
I glanced around the room and saw a familiar pair of beautiful blue eyes, and I instantly knew who it was. 

“Song?” 

She nodded as she approached me.


	7. Betrayal

Chapter Seven: Betrayal   
Song’s Pov

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m here because I had to help one of my friends help rescue his Father. But I was caught.   
“It’s okay.” I said as I smiled. “Sounds like they did accept you after all.” I knew they would though.”

“Wait.” He asked with concern in his voice, “what are you doing here?”

“As soon as I heard that you were here, I begged Azula to let me come with her and May. I just couldn’t let her hurt you.”

“But you could get hurt now! This is why I didn’t want you to come with me in the first place. It’s too dangerous.”

“I don’t care. Please, I have to help you guys escape. If not, who knows what Azula will do to you? She will kill you. I can’t let that happen.”

“She’ll kill you too.” He angrily said. I couldn’t live with myself if you get hurt because of me.” He started to walk away. 

“Zuko wait!” I said as I ran over to him, but it was too late. He locked me in the room. 

“I’m so sorry Song, but I promised her that I’ll protect you. And I don’t break my promises.”

“Who’s her?” I asked as tears fell down my face.   
He paused before walking away. “You’re sister.” And he ran down the hallway.

“Zuko Wait!” But it was no use. He was already gone.

“Please,” I whispered as I fell onto the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. “I can’t loose you too.”

I glanced at the ceiling as more tears fell down my face. “What were you thinking Naomi?” I whispered.


	8. Escape

Chapter Eight: Escape  
Zuko’s Pov

Don’t look back, don’t look back, don’t look back.

I kept having to tell myself this as I ran further and further away from her. I could hear her screaming, and it broke my heart just as much as it did hers. But even if I took a single glance back. I wouldn’t be able to stop myself. So I had to keep moving forward, even if it killed me. 

I ran back to the courtyard, but to my shock and horror all the prisoners and guards were lined up in front of limping Sen Su. He looked like he took several lashes. His face was bloody and bruised and his left eye was swollen shut. The guards probably tortured it out of him to reveal who helped them. I held my breath as the Warden started to talk.

“One of you is an impostor who was dumb enought to believe he could fool me.” The Warden yelled. “But now, that person is going to be in a lot of trouble. Who is it?!” 

Please, we can’t go back. If so, more people are going to die, and then this War will never end. 

What will happen to Sokka? Will he be punished for his crime? Punishments in the Fire Nation are far from merciful. They can have you killed easily with one word. What will happen to Sen Su? Will he be beaten to death after this? I can’t do that to Lee, that kid missed his brother so bad. What about Song? Will Azula find out what she did and kill her? The thought of that sickened me to my stomach. 

All these questions raced through my head as Sen Su and I looked at each other, but before he could say anything, he nodded his head. I was confused. Isn’t he going to rat me out? He doesn’t have a reason not to. He probably hates all of us for the failed plan. I heard my breath, preparing myself for what I knew was going to happen. But to my shock, something else happened. 

“That's him.” Sen Su pointed at the guard who arrested him earlier. “He's the impostor!” 

“What? I am not!” He grabbed Sen Su’s shirt, but another guard grabbed him and pulled him away instantly.

“He's Lying!” He’s a liar!! I’m innocent I swear!!”

The guards dragged him away as the Warden followed then. 

When the rest of the prisoners were dismissed I glanced over at Sen Su and he smiled slyly at me. I sighed in relief and ran to where he and Sokka were.   
“You okay?” I asked them.

“Yeah, I think so. I took a few lashes, but I’ll be okay as soon as we get out of here. 

“I seriously believed you were going to rat us out.” Sokka said. 

“Don’t worry.” I reassured him. “We’ll make sure to get you to your family. We promise.”

Sen Su nodded. “Thank you.” 

We quickly ran into the yard where Suki and Hakota were. 

“This is it! Now all we need to do is grab the warden, and get to the gondolas!”

“Okay. But how do we do that?” 

“Ummmm…” Sokka paused. “I'm not sure…”

“I thought you thought this through!”

“I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!”

“Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!”

“Hey, uh, guys?” Sen Su asked. 

“Not now, we have to deal with Sokka’s stupidity.”

“Hey!! For your information this idiot was the one who came up with the invasion plan in the first place.”

“Yeah, and if that didn’t fall through we all would be completely fine!” 

“For the record, it’s your fault you told your sister about the plan in the first place. Then we would’ve ended the War right then and there!!”

“What!! I never told Azula about the invasive plan!! In fact, she told me about it!! I don’t even know how she found it out!”

“Well yeah? If you didn’t hunt us all over the world or betrayed us. Maybe Azula wouldn't have had to find out about the plan in the first place!! And none of us would be here!!”

Rage built up inside of me. Without thinking I grabbed Sokka by his shirt and looked him dead straight in the eye. “How many times do you guys have to bring that up!! You have no idea what I’ve been through!! I just had to ruin a relationship just to help you guys escape!”

Everyone was silent after I said that. I slowly looked around and all the prisoners were giving all of us a death glare. They knew it was me.

“If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down, why they'd tear you to shreds in seconds.”

They started to approach us until we were backed into a corner. They all looked at us like a hungry predator does to its prey. 

“Great move smart guy.” Sokka whispered. 

“Shut up!” 

“Get them!”

“What’s your plan now Sokka?” Suki asked.

He swallowed, “First we need to get the Warden.”

“Shouldn’t we take care of the prisoners first?” 

“I don’t know!” He said as more and more of the prisoners surrendered us. “I didn’t have a plan for that!” 

Some of the prisoners laughed. 

“Well well,” one of the prisoners said as he slowly clapped his hands and approached us, “it looks like you’re all out of ideas.”

No one else said anything.   
“If there’s one thing everyone here can agree on here is that we don’t like traitors. And when we don’t like something, we make sure to get rid of it.” He wickedly smiled and he pulled out a dagger. 

Just as he was about to attack us, Sokka’s dad tackled him to the ground. 

“Guys go! I’ll hold him off!” 

“Dad!!”

“There’s no time! Let’s go!”

We quickly ran to where the gondolas were, but the prisoners were quickly chasing after us. When we made it to the stairs I fired an attack that I knew would hold them back.

“Wait! Where’s Suki?”

“Who cares?! We just need to get out of here!” 

“What!! First you screw us over by having all of us attacked by the prisoners. Second you leave my dad with a psychotic prisoner. And now Suki!! What’s next?! Jumping into the Boiling River?! I should’ve never brought you here in the first place!!”

“Um guys,” Sen Su said.

“Well I never should have come in the first place!! I should’ve left you to fend for yourself with those prisoners!!”

“Um guys, I think-

“Not now Sen Su.”

“Well yeah, I should’ve-

“Guys!” He pointed at someone who was climbing up the building. “I think your girlfriend's taking care of it.”

“What!” 

We both immediately glanced up.

Suki quickly hopped up on the prison walls before jumping and flipping onto the tower. Two guards started to run towards her, but she easily defeated them with a few quick jabs. Two more guards arrived, but she disarmed them and continued to climb the tower. 

I looked around for a way up, and suddenly I heard Sokka’s voice.

“Dad are you okay!” 

“I’m fine! But where are the others?” 

“We’re all here, but it's a good thing we have Suki.” 

We watched Suki as she made it up to the top and defeated the final guard with a sliding kick and then threw them off the tower. She then grabbed the Warden, and threatened him with her fist in front of his face.  
“You wouldn't dare.” 

She quickly tied his hands together and used his headband as a gag.

“Sorry, Warden, but you're my prisoner now.”

We just barely made it up the tower when she was done. 

“We've got the warden! Now let's get out of here!”

“That's some girl.” 

“Tell me about it.” Sokka said proudly.

We all quickly ran to the gondolas without even looking back.

“We're almost there!” 

Suddenly several guards started to attack us. I shoved Sokka out of the way and blocked the attack. More guards quickly ran over to help.

“Back off!” I yelled. “We've got the warden! Let us go!” 

The guards reluctantly stepped aside. We cautiously watched them so they wouldn’t try any sudden moves. When we arrived at the gondola Suki quickly opened the door.

“Everyone in!”

I looked back at the guards. I know they knew our plan. They’ll take us back in no time. I can’t let that happen. I quickly started the gondola and kicked the handle a few times attempting to break it. It quickly started to move away just as fast as the guards approached me. Then without thinking, I jumped off the ledge and grabbed Sokka’s hand. 

“What were you doing?!” 

“I'm making it so they can't stop us.”

“Way to think ahead.” 

“This is it, we're on our way!” 

“Wait! Who's that?” 

I glanced around and to my horror my sister and May looked at me with a haunting expression. 

“That's the problem. It's my sister and her friend.”


	9. The Accident

Chapter Nine: The Accident   
Zuko’s Pov

Azula suddenly snatched a pair of handcuffs from a guard's belt and ran forward. After elevating herself to the line with a fire blast, Azula uses the cuffs to attach herself to the cable and propel herself forward. May quickly jumped on the cable and started to run towards us.

“This is a rematch I've been waiting for.”  
“Me too.” I said grimly. 

We quickly climbed to the top of the gondola to meet her. Azula pulled herself up onto the roof and faced us. 

I’m not going to let her hurt any of us.

She smirked at us with an evil expression. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t everyone who I’ve had to face before. It’s so nice to see you all together.”

“Why are you here? Why haven’t you ordered them to cut the line or something like that?” 

“Oh in due time my brother, you soon will find out.”   
What does she mean by that? I didn't want to know. Suddenly she sent an attack towards us. I quickly blocked it before anyone could get hurt. She sent several other deadly attacks towards us, but I was able to stand my ground and block them. Something I knew I wouldn’t be able to do in the past. 

“Tisk tisk tisk, not so bad as I thought Zuzu.” 

I growled and sent another attack toward her, but she blocked it without any effort. Sokka drew out his sword and tried to get a blow on her. She was backed to the corner of the gondola. But just as I was about to send a final attack, she quickly dodged it. She then sent an attack towards Sokka. He fell hard on the ground. 

“Sokka!”

But before I could run over to him, Azula sent another deadly attack towards all of us. Just as things couldn’t get any worse the Warden broke free and yelled the words that I knew would be the end of us.

“Cut the line!” 

The horrible sound of the screeching wheel started to fill the air, and suddenly it came to a halt causing the gondola to rock back and forth. 

“They're about to cut the line!” 

“Then it's time to leave…..Goodbye, Zuko.”

She and May quickly jumped onto an oncoming gondola, and she looked back at us with a sadistic smile. May gave me a look of extreme guilt and anger. I knew she didn’t want us to die, but there was nothing she could do. They slowly faded away in the distance. We were doomed.

“They're cutting the line! The gondola's about to go!”

“I hope this thing floats.” 

I looked down at the boiling lake, hoping by some miracle we’ll be saved. But I knew that it was just seconds until our worlds will end. The line was almost entirely severed by now, and there was no way we were getting out of here. Even if they stopped cutting the line, we still wouldn’t be able to make it to the other side. We were trapped.

This is it, This is the end. We’re going to die.

I glanced back at the others who had a grim expression. They too knew what was going to happen. Just as the gondola was going to fall into the boiling lake…..everything stopped. 

I quickly looked back at the prison and to my horror she was fighting off the guards. She looked back at me, and her blue eyes met mine. I knew what she was going to do, and I couldn’t stop her. 

“Go!!” She yelled as she looked at me. “I’ll be alright!!”

“No!!!” I screamed as tears filled my eyes. 

Those guards will kill her in seconds. Azula was going to kill her now. She was going to die right then and there. They will torture her to death. The Firenation is ruthless, and they will kill anyone who they think is a traitor. The worst part is that I couldn’t save her. 

She was going to die, because of us. 

Suddenly a familiar roar filled the air and I immediately looked up, and to my relief Appa and the others were quickly riding towards us. 

“Quick!!! Fire at the Avatar!!” 

Shots were immediately sent towards them, but Appa gracefully dodged each one. 

“Everyone!!” Ava yelled. “Get on top of the gondola!! 

We all quickly climbed onto the top of the gondola. I looked back at the prison and Song was still fighting the guards. 

Suddenly one of the guards sent an attack towards her, but May tackled the guard to the ground so it wouldn’t directly aim at Song. But instead the burning fire landed on the roof. The roof immediately caught on fire, but no one notice it. That’s when I knew what was going to happen next. 

“Song watch out!!” I screamed. 

But it was too late. The burning roof collapsed on top of her.


	10. Pain

Chapter Ten: Pain  
Song’s Pov

Pain.  
Agonizing pain filled my entire body.   
Every breath I took felt like an arrow to my lungs.   
Every movement I made was painful down to my bone.   
Every. Single. Bone.   
Even thinking was agony.   
So I just laid there in unbearable pain.   
I wanted to cry.  
I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t.  
I just laid there motionless and the closest to what I felt like dying.   
But for all I knew I might actually be.  
I wouldn’t be surprised if I was though.   
I was in agony.   
Maybe the pain would ease if some time will passed.  
I was wrong.  
I was so wrong.   
The pain only got worse and worse and worse.   
When I finally couldn’t take it anymore, I began to lose consciousness. 

“Song!!” A frantic voice screamed. “Song!!” The frantic voice screamed louder. The voice snapped me back into reality. 

I tried to open my eyes, but they didn’t budge. I tried to move, but I couldn’t move. I tried to say something, to ask what was going on, but I couldn’t even do that. I just laid there motionless and barely conscious.

“Please Song,” the voice begged, “stay with me here!”

When I finally had some strength, I managed to open my eyes. And through my blurry vision a familiar pair of amber eyes met mine. 

“Zuko?” I coughed out, but my voice was softer than a whisper. 

“Shh,” he said, “save your strength. We’ll be okay, I promise.”

I nodded, still too weak to say anything. 

We’ll be okay, I promise. 

Those words stayed with me as I slowly closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, so relieved to be with him after he decided to join that Avatar. I’ve been so worried about him ever since he left. But he found his way after being lost for so long, and I’m so proud of him. 

“Hang in there.” He said. “We’ll be out of here soon. I promise.”

I don’t know how we escaped, but somehow we did by some miracle. I could barely open my eyes, but when I managed to, a blur of people started to surround us. 

“Quick!!” Someone yelled. “These clothes are going to burn her skin off!!” 

A horrible stinging sensation on my back started to take form. It felt like they were ripping my skin off. I started to scream in agony. I immediately tried to push myself up, but a strong arm held me down.

“Katara!!” Zuko yelled. “Quick heal her back before she’ll bleed to death!!”

Just when I thought it couldn’t get worse, the worst pain I felt today started to emerge. It felt like a thousand sharp knives were stabbing me into the back. I couldn’t help but yell out in pain. My entire life has been pain, and I just couldn’t handle it anymore. And slowly, I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a dark room, so dark that I couldn’t see my own hand in front of my face. It was so cold in there that I couldn’t stop shaking. 

“Where was I?” I thought. “Was I dead?” 

The last thing I remember was a blur. A painful, emotional, blur. 

“Is anyone here?” I said as I walked around. “Zuko? Are you here? Anyone? Hello?”

I continued to walk around for awhile, hoping to find a way out. I just wanted to get back. Everyone must be worried by now. Suddenly a bright shining light started to glow in the distance. I quickly made my way towards it, hoping that it would be my way out of wherever I was at. But as I got closer, the light started to take a form of a figure. Something about it was familiar, like I’ve seen them somewhere. But where?

“Songbird?” A voice said. 

I knew that voice, but it couldn’t be ….. I felt my eyes fill with tears. Without hesitating I ran as fast as I could. 

“Naomi!” I yelled as I ran towards her. She welcomed me in with a tight hug. “I missed you so much.” I sobbed as I hugged her tighter. 

For awhile we just stayed there. When I finally looked up her beautiful dark blue eyes met mine, and that lovely smile I always knew was grinning ear to ear back at me. When she finally let go, I glanced around the dark room. 

“Why are you here?” I asked as I glanced back at her.

She smiled, “There are some people who really want to see you again my sister.” She said. She took my hand and lead me to a different place. 

We walked into a field of millions of flowers. I glanced around and to my astonishment Jun and Sohay were looking back at me with a huge smile on their face. Without even thinking I dashed over towards them. Sohay started running towards me and I immediately scooped him up in my arms and lifted him up into the air like I used to do. He started to laugh as tears of joy flooded my eyes. He hasn’t aged a day since I’ve seen him last, just like the others. When I finally put him down, Jun came running into my arms. I held him tightly as we both cried. Before long all four of us were in a group hug. I didn’t want this to ever end. When we all finally let go, I glanced around where we were at. 

“Where are we?” I asked as I looked back at them. I was still confused on what was going on. 

Naomi scooped Sohay up into her arms.  
“We’re in the Spirit World.” She answered.

“Wait, I died?” I said as fear started to grip my heart. 

“Momentarily,” Jun said, “but do not worry. You will be back where you belong soon.” 

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, more confused than I’ve ever been in my entire life. 

They approached me with great sadness in their eyes. 

“Please don’t cry.” I said as I hugged them. “I’m here where I belong. I’m finally with you guys.”

“No!” Yelled Naomi. “You belong back there! You belong with the others! You never should have been here! You don’t deserve it!”

“What do you mean?” I asked as tears flooded my eyes. “I’m finally with you guys after all these years.”

“Song,” Jun said. “You deserve to be back in the living world. We just can’t let you stay here. You’ve been through so much already, but you have finally found peace in your life. And you have a reason to go back, your life has a purpose. That's something that none of us have, and that’s why we’re all here.”

He paused, “But you just have too much life in you for it to be cut short like this, and we just can’t take that away from you. That’s why you have to go back.” 

“I’m sorry guys,” I said, “I just don’t understand. Can you please tell my what is going on?”

They didn’t respond. 

“Guys?” I asked as I looked around, but none of them were there. 

“Don’t worry, we promise we will never leave you Song. We will always be here, and we will always look out for you and Hina for the rest of your days. You will never be alone. We promise.”

Those words echoed mind as I continued to walk around wherever I was at. I was alone again, but this time I knew I was going to be okay. Suddenly a bright light started to shine so brightly that I had to cover my eyes. When I finally opened them, a familiar pair of beautiful amber eyes were looking back at me.


	11. Relief

Chapter Eleven: Relief  
Zuko’s Pov

I don’t think I’ve ever been so relieved in my entire life. I truly believed that I had lost her for good, but she’s still here. And I couldn’t be more overjoyed. I honestly didn’t know how to react at first. I didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry, but I knew one thing. I knew that this world did have some sort of mercy, something that I don’t think I’ve ever experienced firsthand. And by May no less, I thought that she decided to join Azula months ago. But if it wasn’t for her holding the guards off I doubt any of us would be here. I don’t think I could ever live with myself if she didn’t wake up, but she did despite all the odds. I honestly believed that she was not going to make it. Without even realizing, tears started to fall out of my eyes. 

“Hey Zuko,” she quietly said, as she gingerly touched my cheek, “how are you doing?”

“I’m great, Song.” 

“You really believed that I was going to leave you?” She asked as she gave me a small smile.  
“Never.”

She then looked at May and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you for saving us May. I don’t know how to repay you, but I want you to know that I am eternally grateful for your sacrifice.”

May smiled as she pulled Song closer. “Anything for you Singsong.” 

She smiled again and then closed her eyes. I held her close as she slept. I wasn’t going to let anything happen to her ever again. This time I was going to keep her safe. We arrived back at Western Air Temple hours later after dark. The other came running towards us when we landed. 

“Ava!!” Teo yelled as he wheeled towards us. 

“I’m fine. We’re all alright.”

“And we brought back a few friends.” 

*********************************

A while later we were all sitting by a campfire while everyone else was laughing and telling stories. I glanced at Song as I held her close. 

“Are you doing okay?”

“I’m okay.” She mumbled as she continued to look at the campfire. 

I glanced at the others who were all talking about their own past adventures and experiences. Suddenly Sen Sue approached us. 

“Hi, I just want to thank you for saving us Miss. Without your help, I don’t think I would be able to see my family again. I just messaged them to tell them that I’m alright.”

“I’m so happy you will be able to see them again.” Song quietly said. 

For a moment I saw a ghost of a smile, but it was quickly overcome with a sad expression. 

“Take care of yourselves,” But just as he was about to walk away, he stopped. 

“And thank you Zuko, thank you for finding me and giving me a chance despite what I did to you. When I leave tomorrow, and see my family. I promise I’ll tell them that you helped me.”

“Don't mention it. After everything my family had put you through, it’s the least I can do.”

He nodded as he walked away, and then Katara and Ava approached her. 

“Hi, I’m Katara, and this is Ava.” She said as Ava took a small bow. They both looked at Song with a warm smile. 

She smiled back at them. “I’m Song.” 

“Nice to meet you Song.” 

Suddenly they both took out a bundle. 

“Your clothes look a little bit...worn out due to the...accident. But don’t worry, we have some extra clothes.” They both handed her their bundles. 

“This skirt is too big for me.” 

“And I outgrew this sweater last winter. We would like you to have it.”

I don’t think I will ever forget the expression on her face when they handed her the clothing. She looked so happy and so accepted by everyone, that she couldn’t stop smiling. That’s when I knew that everything was going to be just fine. 

Tears flooded her eyes, “Thank you guys so much. They’re beautiful.” 

Just as they were about to leave, she pulled them into a tight hug. Before long she was dressed in her new clothes. She looked so different in a strange way. She was the same Song I always knew, but she looked… happier ... less worried and more carefree then I’ve ever seen her. And she just looked ... so…. so stunning, especially with that beautiful smile on her face. 

“Thank you so much for your kindness.” She told the others as they finished braiding her long brown hair. 

When they were done she looked back at me with those stunning blue eyes. 

“How do I look?” 

“You look beautiful.” 

She smiled back at me. “Thank you.”

Suddenly sadness filled her eyes as she looked back down on the ground. 

“I just wish I could twirl around in this. Do you think I will ever walk again?” 

“Song, you will walk again. I promise you that.”

She silently nodded as I continued.

“I promise.”


	12. Recovery

Chapter Twelve: Recovery   
Song’s Pov 

Everything seemed to be looking up for a little bit. But as they always say, “Two steps forward, one step back.”

“Come on Song, you’ve got this!” 

Sweat poured down my face every step I tried to make forward, but every step was harder than the last. Finally, hours after fighting this, I collapsed on the ground. 

“Song!” Zuko yelled as he ran over to me to help me sit up. But when I looked down at my useless legs, a huge cut on my knee started to take form.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He ran to get a bandage and tied it on my knee. “We’ll try again, okay?” Just as he was about to help me up, I slapped his hand. 

“What are you doing?!”

Everyone looked at me in shock, but I didn’t care. Rage started to build up inside of me as tears filled my eyes. 

“Just admit it!! It’s just not worth it!! We’ve been trying this for weeks!! And there’s been no progress since then!! Just stop wasting your time on me!!”

Zuko looked back at me with pain in his eyes, and I instantly knew that I screwed up. But before I could even say anything, he walked away. Guilt started to take form and I started to cry. I didn’t mean to lash out, especially since all he’s been trying to do was to help me. I never meant to hurt him.

These past few weeks have been the hardest time of my life that I’ve ever been through, and the trauma from the accident has pushed me to my absolute limit. Some days I just can’t handle it, and I’ll just break down right then and there. I know it’s a miracle that I’m alive, and I am thankful for that. But a lot has happened since the accident, and none of it has been easy since then. The effect from it had caused me to lose my ability to walk. Therefore I’ve had to use a wheelchair to get around, but it’s slowly it’s taking its time on me.

Everyone has been so kind and so helpful, which makes me feel even worse for lashing out. Especially Katara and Ava, they actually remind me a lot about my sisters. Katara reminds me a lot about Naomi, her motherly and kind spirit is always there to help the poorest person. And Ava reminds me a lot about Hina who is wise and loves the animals and plants. 

It was also nice to see Suki again. I’ve been so worried about her ever since she was caught. After Zuko left, I went back to my home to help manage everything that was going on. The deal I made with Azula was if I helped her defeat the Avatar and capture her enemies. She in return would sent supplies to where I lived, so the people there wouldn’t die. Even though I didn’t live too far from the Capital, we were barely given any supplies. And I had to watch the others around us die from poverty that was worse than death.

The day Azula showed up, she told me that my speed, agility, ability to chi-block, my knowledge with plants and medicines, and my accuracy with a bow and arrow would be perfect to help her and May to capture the Avatar in order for the Firenation to take over the world. The skills I have now are because I’ve had to learn to survive my entire life. If I didn’t develop those skills, we all would’ve died. I had to learn which plants were safe to eat and which ones were best for medicine in order to help those around us who were dying. 

During that time I needed to learn how to be quick and agile so I won’t get hurt, or worse. And I needed to keep a sharp mind, in order for us to stay safe. I also had to learn to hunt in order for us to eat, so we wouldn’t starve like the others around us. Naomi and Jun taught me how to use a bow in order to survive, and over the years I developed deadly accuracy to the point that the Yuyan Archers would’ve considered me if I wasn’t an underaged girl.

The supplies have been a life saver for all of us, but I hate how my nation has had to sacrifice so many others in order for their stupid beliefs. I am just as against the War as my siblings were, but it was either join Azula and May, or let poverty take me as well as everyone else where I lived. So I had to join them even though they've caused so much suffering that they’ve caused to so many people around the world…. including their own nation makes me so ashamed for being a part of this, even though I have no control over what they do. 

Then one night when I arrived back home, I found Suki unconscious in a forest not to far from where I lived. She was nearly dead when I approached her. Her body was covered in horrible burns that I knew could only have been left by a fire bender. I quickly brought her back and nursed her back to health. She told me that she narrowly escaped being brought to a prison, after she was captured by Azula after I left. 

When she was well enough I told her about a secret pathway I knew about, so she could get back to her home. But due to the condition she was in, she wasn’t able to move very fast, and she was caught. This time though, there was nothing I could do. I screamed and cried, and I begged the guards to let her free. They didn’t listen though and I had to watch her be beaten up again and then taken away to who knows where. I’m just so glad that she’s away from that awful place, and she’s even warmed up to May. Those two have become such good friends despite their opposing upbringing on the War. 

“Hey Song,” Katara said as she approached me with a kind smile on her face. “How are you doing sweetheart?”

“I’m fine.” I mumbled even though we both knew it wasn’t true.

“Why don’t you come with me to a stream in the forest?” She asked kindly. “I think we both need some time away from here.”

“Okay.” I said as she helped me up, and we made our way there.


	13. Healing

Chapter Thirteen: Healing  
Song’s Pov

“You know this block is only temporary right?” Katara gently said as she helped me out of the wheelchair.

I looked down at the fish in the stream. “I know.” 

“Because I’ve seen you fight before, and I know that it’s going to take a lot more than one accident to knock you down.You’re a fighter Song. Don’t forget that.” 

I didn’t respond, but she knew I heard her. We just sat there for awhile saying nothing, as I observed a group of turtle-ducks with their mother. A wave of sadness hit me as memories of my own mom started to form, and all of the outcomes of what could have been started to flood my mind. 

“You know, I lost my mother as well.”

“What happened?”

“A few years ago when I was only eight, a group of Firenation soldiers raided my home. One of them killed my mother. I will never forget that day.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“You never forget them, do you?” 

“No,” and things will never be the same after that sadly. You can’t help but wonder what could have been.” 

She nodded as tears started to flood her eyes. I held her close as we talked about our mothers and the loved ones who’ve left this world.

“How did you move forward?” 

She sighed. “Honestly I never did. I didn’t have the chance to grieve, because everything that was going on. My father left shortly afterwards and we needed to take care of our village.”

“You sound like my sister.” I mumbled as I thought of Naomi. “Always putting others first, especially your family. Even if it means to put your own pain aside.” 

“You’re no different, always sacrificing yourself in order to help others as well.” 

“Not as much as Naomi did.” 

“And I can say the same thing for my Mother.” 

“Mother?” What even is a mother?” 

“Well, a mother is like a best friend in a way. They always have your back, and they are always there to hold you when you're scared. They will sing to you and tell you stories……..”

I remember the stories Naomi told us. My favorite one was about the songbirds. The story is about a girl named Yui who was born into a poor family who could barely take care of her or her three younger siblings. Their life was very hard, and most nights they would go to bed hungry. Then one day when she was only ten years old, her father was drafted into a war. Therefore he had to leave his children with their dying mother who would sometimes cough up blood. Yui’s dad promised that he would return. But as the case with war, he didn’t. The day he walked away was the last day she and her family ever saw him. 

Their mother died shortly after finding out about his death. She was getting worse and worse every single day. And in a horrible way, her death seemed more of a blessing than a curse for her and her children. They no longer had to watch their mother suffer anymore, and they didn’t have to worry about her declining health. But it still didn’t mean that it was any easier for them afterwards. Life was only going to get harder for them. 

Yui was distraught, first it was her Father and now her Mother. Before long she might even lose her own life or one of her siblings, but she had to stay strong. Not just for her family, but for herself as well. She was only twelve years old, but she was clever girl. She knew how to stretch a meal and what jobs paid best. At the time she was old enough to be considered at a marrying age, but she just couldn’t do that after everything that after everything she’s been through. Although due to this, no one wanted to help her or her family. 

So for years, she raised her younger siblings as a single mother. She always made sure that her siblings were well fed, even if it meant that she couldn’t eat. She also made sure that they were happy. She would often tell them stories or sing to them, especially when they were scared. She had a beautiful voice, and even birds would sometimes stop by to sing with her. She would also make sure to find some bread to share with them, even if there wasn’t much. 

For a while life seemed to be getting better, but as time slowly passed Yui developed the same disease that took her Mother away from her. Everyday she would wake up in excruciating pain that would sometimes cause her to pass out. Her siblings did everything they could to help her. They would tell her the same stories she told them when they were younger, and they would sing the same songs she sang. Even the birds would come to check up on her, but as the days passed she became worse and worse. Then one day before her fifteenth birthday, she died. She was so weak and so sick that she couldn’t even sing anymore. This time, death was nowhere close to a blessing for her family. 

For the rest of their lives', they mourned the death of their sister who they loved dearly. She was always there for each and everyone of them. She was so kind and so loving even to the ugliest songbird. That’s when they realized that that things can never go back to the way they were before. Even the birds grieved, and for weeks they didn’t even sing. 

Then one night Yui came to her family in dream. She told them not to mourn her, because she wanted their memories to be sweet. She promised them that even though she wasn’t with them the same way she was before, that she will never ever leave them. She also told them that she will love them, and she will always watch out for them even in the darkest of times. To honor her wishes her siblings along with the birds that she loved dearly, would sing the same song that she would always sing to them. 

The song gave hope to those who were going through a hard time. To this day the birds sing Yui’s song in order to give others hope. Now the song has many different verses, therefore every species of bird has their own verse that they sing. Nevertheless, the song will always be one of the most beautiful mysteries of this universe, and it will always give others hope. 

I didn’t realize that Yui was Naomi until it was too late, and the story still stays with even all these years later. I never knew about Katara and Sokka’s Mother. It’s amazing how traumatic events like that can really change someone’s life, and it’s amazing how they can bring people together at the same time. Honestly I think we’ve all lost someone before, whether if it’s a friend, an acquaintance, a brother, a sister, a lover, a child, or a parent. Their memory never leaves you, no matter how hard you try to forget them. The worst part is that things are never the same afterwards, and the realization of that is heartbreaking. 

“But they’re still with us in some way. They never truly leave us, do they?”

“What do you mean?” 

Deep down I knew that Naomi and Jun were watching over Hina and I. But everyday that passed, the harder it is to know if they are actually here or not. I don’t know what they were thinking when they didn’t let me stay with them, and I’m starting to have my doubts if they actually knew what they were doing. 

“Not too long ago, someone told me that those who’ve died never really leave us. They’re still with us in a way, even if it’s not the same way as it was before. At first I didn’t believe it, but after awhile I understood what they meant. I know my mom is still watching out for us. I mean why else have I’ve made it this far?”   
This far? I wonder how long that is going to be for me. Will it be even more years? I don’t think I can handle it much longer if that’s the case. That scared me beyond words. I can’t imagine my life in the next few years. No, I don’t think I can imagine my life in the next few weeks even. 

What will happen next? 

I doubt it would be anything good. I mean after all that has happened, I almost knew what was coming. 

“Song.” Katara said as she looked at me with her stunning blue eyes. I didn’t even realize until now that she had the same color eyes as I do. 

“Yeah?”   
She gently took my hand, “You know I’m here for you, I’ll always be I promise.”

“Thank you Katara.”

Suddenly I heard a birdsong. I looked around and saw a songbird flying by, and I instantly knew who it was. A new feeling I haven’t felt in a long time started to take form. Hope. 

“Thank you Naomi.” I whispered as I looked back at the bird, and I swear I could almost hear her saying, “I’ll always be here Songbird.”


	14. Starlight

Chapter Fourteen: Starlight  
Song’s Pov

When we came back, the sun was already beginning to set, and waves of blue, yellow, orange, and pink painted the twilight sky. I could see the moon just barley beginning to peak out, and the stars started to come out one after another. I could easily get lost just looking at the sky, and there was nothing more I wanted to do than to fly up there for hours. 

Everyone else was sitting by the campfire. They all seemed happy around the warm and gentle glow. I smiled as I remembered the cold nights when my siblings would sit by the fire. Naomi would tell us stories during this time. Sometimes they would be happy stories, while others never really had a clear ending. We didn’t mind though, and we still happy to listen to them. 

It’s funny how stories can connect us. We don’t even have to know each other’s names, yet we can still learn so much about each other through our stories. I don’t think I could ever get tired from listening to stories. After all, we all have something to say, no matter how insignificant they may seem to us at first. 

I glanced at Zuko, but he didn’t look back at me. Somehow I knew he was trying not to look at me. A wave of sadness hit me, I did hurt him after all haven’t I? I felt ashamed for that. It’s horrible how anger and stress can impact the ones closest to you, even if you didn’t mean it. I never considered myself as someone who hurts people, and I never hurt someone intentionally. Nonetheless, we’re all human. That means we do hurt each other in some way, shape, or form. Whether if it was intentionally or unintentionally, we still cause harm.   
For a while, we all just sat by the campfire until the only remaining light was of the dying flames. When the fire finally burned out, everyone else retired for the night.

“Do you want me to bring you back?” Katara asked as she looked at me with such a kind smile. “I’ll be more than happy to.”

“No thank you,” I said as I managed to give her a small smile, “I just want to stay back for a little bit.” 

“Okay then, but if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask.”

I could hear the uncertainty in her voice, but I couldn’t let anyone else worry about me. I have caused nothing more than anxiety since I arrived here. I can’t stand the thought that I would cause yet another burden for somebody else. 

“I’ll be alright Katara,” I said, “but thanks you for everything.” 

She nodded and she walked back with the others. I was alone again, just as I have been for years. But at this point I was just used to it, because I would rather be alone then cause any more harm to others. I leaned back in my wheelchair and I glanced at the sky again. The sun finally set, and everything was completely dark. The only light was the crescent moon that finally peaked its way out from behind the clouds. The stars also gave a gentle glow, and they completely covered the dark night sky. The soft silver lights somehow brought me more comfort than the sunset. 

There was nothing more than I wanted to do than to sprout wings, and then fly up into the midnight sky and stay there forever. I could dance to my heart's content, and I wouldn’t have to worry about the pain of what was going on in the real world. Up there I could be as free as a bird, without a care in the world. 

The only thing was that I would have to leave behind everyone I loved dearly. Would I really want to trade my friends for a chance of the freedom that I so desperately yearned for my entire life? I’ve been nothing more than a puppet that was forced into the realities of her life for thirteen and a half years. 

Would I really risk everything for that chance? I never was not much of a risk taker in the first place, and I would never would even think about stabbing others in the back, especially took such great care of me for weeks. But they would be free from the burden I’ve become to them. Maybe if I left it really would be for the best.   
For awhile I just sat there, as I could feel the cool breeze blow through my hair. I took a deep breath and close my eyes as I tried to imagine what was going on back home. Everyone else must be asleep by this point, but I never was. I would often have to work days and nights. But on those scary nights, I would always look at the night sky. I always imagined someone else looking back at the same stars I saw, and I tried to imagine what was going on in their lives. I wonder what Hina was doing right now. Was she looking at the same stars that I was? Perhaps, but it seemed unlikely. I sighed, and I tried to fall asleep. 

Suddenly I could hear the footsteps of someone approaching me, and I instantly knew who it was. I opened my eyes, and look back into a familiar pair of amber eyes. 

“What are you doing here Zuko?” I tried not to look at him. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He looked at the stars. “I'm here to check on you.”

“You don’t have to, I mean after everything I said-

“I didn’t take it personally. I understand what it’s like when it feels like your world is falling apart.”

“I’m sorry, I mean for everything. I never meant to hurt you.” 

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine I promise.” 

I didn’t say anything else, and we just sat there for a while looking up at the night sky. 

“You know, those stars are a lot like us.”

“How so?” 

“Well for starters, all of those stars have a unique story of their own, just like us.”

“What do you mean?” 

“They might seem small and insignificant at first glance, but all of those stars go back millions of years ago,” he said, “and each and everyone of them has shaped the night sky in one way or another.   
His words had me thinking for a while. Maybe when we are brought into this world we become the stars in the sky, and maybe we stay that way even after our deaths’. Or maybe we are the stars waiting to be born again into this world when the time is right. Who knows? It’s one of the many beautiful mysteries of this universe. 

He held me hand, “Star can’t shine without darkness. Promise me you will never forget that.”

I looked back at him. “I promise.”


	15. First Steps

Chapter Fifteen: First Steps  
Song’s Pov 

The day slowly passed one after another. Everyday the sun rose and set again and again in the same order as before. But each day was one step closer to recovery. I’m not going to lie and tell you it was easy. Everyday was grueling, and I fell down more times than I could even count. For awhile everything seemed hopeless, and it was almost everyday I wanted nothing more than to give up. Until finally, after weeks and weeks of trying, I was able to take my first steps, and I never looked back after that. I still have a long way to go, but at least I knew I could go somewhere. These were the first steps in a long journey that I knew wouldn’t end anytime soon, and this has been one of the hardest (if not the hardest) thing I’ve ever been through. I wasn’t afraid though, I was no longer that scared little girl who didn’t know what to do. I was a fighter, and I wasn’t going to give up anything soon. I was going to face this head-on, and I wasn’t going to let anything hold me back.

“You’re almost there!” Ava cheered me on. 

“Coming!” I tried to catch up with her. 

She was fast, especially for someone who can't even see. I never would have guessed that she was blind. I doubt anyone would, but she never stops impressing me. People in general never stop impressing me. It’s amazing amazing that we all are special in our own way, and it's amazing that we all have our own gifts and personalities that makes us a little different from everyone else. I think we’re all here for a purpose, but we just need some time to find it. I mean I’m still here after all that I went through, so there has to be some reason why I’m here. 

Suddenly she came climbing down and knelt down on a branch that was in front of me. 

“What are you doing silly?” 

She had a big smile on her face. She tapped my shoulder and then scrambled up the tree.

“Tag! Catch me if you can!!”

“Why you!” I laughed. 

As quickly as I could, I tried to catch up with her, but she was far too fast. She and the others have cheered me on since day one, and they didn’t let me give up on myself. I’m glad they didn’t. If I did I probably would’ve been able to walk again. I still have a long way to go, but a little goes a long way. One step forward is better than none. 

When I finally made it to the last branch, I breathed a sigh of relief as I stood up and looked back at the forest. I took a deep breath, and inhaled the sweet scent of the place. It was a far cry from the mountains back home. The air there was scarce and dense, not to mention it was filled with smoke and the scent of desperation. Here though, it was clean and light with a tint of the smell of the blooming Fire Lilies. I haven’t even seen them since I was a kid, but here they’re blooming almost everywhere. For awhile I just stood there as I watched the sunrise. We had to wake up before dawn to see this, but it was well worth it. There is nothing more peaceful than watching a new day begin that is filled with endless possibilities. Before my life was depressing and miserable, but now it’s filled with something I have never had before. 

“Hope,” I whispered as I sat down next to her. I looked at her and smiled, something I haven’t been able to do for awhile. But here I am in a much better place in my life, and I wasn’t going to let anything pull me down ever again. 

“Here,” Ava quickly placed a Fire Lily in my hair, “that’ll do you justice.”

I was touched by the kind gesture. “Thank you,” 

For awhile we just sat there as we watched the day come to life before our eyes. It was magical to say the least. 

“I think we should head back. We don’t want the others to worry about us.”   
“Good point.” 

I started to climb down. When I finally landed on the ground I had an idea. 

“Race you!” And I dashed toward the Temple. 

“No fair! You had a head start!!”

That still didn’t stop me, and I continued to run as fast as I could. It felt like years since I was able to run. For weeks I’ve barely been able to walk, but here I am running to my heart’s content as the morning breeze blew through my hair. It almost felt like I was dancing in a way, with the sound of the birds in the trees and the sun slowly rising in the east. It’s bright glow bathed me in its warmth as it continued to run through the forest. Before long I was already back where the others were. 

“There you are!” Zuko said. 

He had a big smile on his face and I could see that twinkle in his eyes. I immediately ran to him, and I was welcomed in a tight embrace. I laughed and smiled as he twirled me around. It felt like I was flying in a way, I never felt so free in my life. It was exhilarating! I haven’t been up in the air since I was a child. It felt like… It felt like when my dad used to swing us up in his arms when we were younger. 

My dad. Suddenly the smile was gone, and a wave of sadness hit me. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Zuko looked at me. His amber eyes met mine, and I knew he was worried. I could hear the concern in his voice, but I didn’t want him to worry. 

“Nothing.” 

I tried to think of something else to say, but he gave me a look as if to say “I know you better than that.” I hate lying, so I just didn’t say anything. 

“Well, I guess I know where you two have been.” 

He stroked a small strand of my hair that held the flower. 

I smiled, “I was beautiful there! The sunrise was beautiful, and seeing the Fire Lilies bloom, and then hearing the bird sing… it was wonderful. 

“I’m glad,” he said as he put his arm around me. “I'm glad you’re finally happy.”

I smiled, “Me too. I’m glad I finally found the beauty in living.” 

We both smiled as we made our way back to the others.


End file.
